Before The Dawn
by Barn and Co
Summary: After the Final Battle Ron and Hermione get married... only to divorce years later. Now Hermione is left with her five year old daughter Rose. To what extents will Hermione go? Slightly AU. Rating may go later on.
1. The Wedding

**Hey there!**

**I know it has been a while since I started a new story so I decided I would write this one for you.**

**I also need to inform you that in my story Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and Fred didn't die.**

**So my story is slightly AU. **

**And finally… **

**I'm going to quickly fill you in with some short chapters, before I actually go into the story story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** If J.K. Rowling is a 16 year old girl and still in high school, then I'm your girl.**

**But it looks like she isn't. So yeah, I'm not J.K.**

**I just enjoy playing in her magical world.**

**~**~**

_2 Months after the Battle of Hogwarts_

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Hermione nodded her head so viciously; it looked as though her head was about to come off of her shoulders. "Yes, I do"

"About bloody time" Bill mumbled, with a massive grin on his face. "You may now kiss the bride." Bill had snagged himself a certificate and was now able to perform marriages. He did it just for Ron, who was more than a little nervous about going into the muggle world for his wedding, so they had come to a compromise and decided to have their wedding at the Burrow. Molly couldn't have been happier.

Ron grinned as he lifted the white veil from Hermione's face and she blushed. She had waited for this moment for so long. She couldn't believe it was finally happening though.

The kiss they shared was one full of passion and the crowd cheered as they parted. The Weasleys, Tonks, Remus, Teddy, Sirius and Harry were among the crowd. To be completely honest, they were most of the crowd. Ron had wanted a grand wedding, but Hermione had managed to convince him that they should only have a small one. There were still rogue death eaters running about and they didn't want to present too much of a target. It appealed to the strategic side of Ron and so he agreed.

Off to the side of the magical crowd stood Hermione's parents: Jean and Robert Granger. Hermione had gone back to Australia for them three weeks after the Final Battle of Hogwarts and it was safe to say that they were more than surprised to find themselves in Australia. At first they were rather angry with Hermione but took into consideration that she was only doing what she believed was the right thing and they soon forgave her.

Hermione was glad that they had because she had wanted nothing more than to have them attend her wedding.

Jean stood there in a beautiful purple summer dress with a tear or two in her eyes as she witnessed her only child getting married. Robert was smiling widely and giving Hermione the thumbs up whilst wrapping his wife up in one arm, giving her a type of comfort.

Hermione hoped to the gods above that her and Ron could be like that one day. She knew they wouldn't be like that straight away, but hopefully, with time, they would be.

"C'mon let's eat!" Ron cried out to the crowd. He turned to Hermione and whispered, "I'm starving." Hermione rolled her eyes, as he was always hungry but laughed as he lifted her from the ground and carried her to the table.

Hours later, as the light grew dim and the floating lanterns began to glow; the raucous laughter of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Weasley twins and Harry Potter could be heard. They had gotten so drunk that their rendition of '99 Bottles of Firewhiskey on the Wall' had turned into:

"_Here's to me and here's to you _

_Cheers to me for the things I do _

_Here's to hard and long lasting erections  _

_And here's to Snape and his sexual infections"_

It managed to get a laugh from everyone there; even the sober people.

They partied throughout the night and come morning, not one single person, except for Tonks and Teddy, was awake until after noon.


	2. The Prophet Article

_**Three Years Later**_

"Look Ron! Professor Snape woke from his coma!" Hermione exclaimed over her toast. She had woken up feeling quite nauseous, not that being pregnant helped, and had decided to take it easy that morning. Just toast and a little bit of orange juice for her this morning.

Ron however, was shovelling in as much food as he could. It was if he was eating for the three of them. It both repulsed and amused Hermione. "rweally?" Ron said around a mouthful of sausage. "Yes really Ronald. See for yourself." Hermione pushed the Daily Prophet towards her husband- her husband! Gosh it felt strange to call Ron that.

Ron took the paper and read the article.

It Read:

**Snape Beats Snake**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The double agent that saved our lives, Severus Snape, has officially re-awoken! _

_The feared Potions Professor of Hogwarts bravely risked his life for the greater good last year, standing next to the Dark Lord himself during the final hours of the Battle. Unfortunately Snape was attacked by Nagini and was figured to be dead by none other than Harry Potter. _

_When rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital, mediwitches affirmed that the man was indeed alive, just in a sort of coma. He had taken precautions and had swallowed a strong anti-venom beforehand._

_At approximately four o'clock this morning, Severus Snape woke gasping and spluttering about the Battle and refused to be looked after until he knew the final outcome. Once satiated, he succumbed to medical attention and advice._

_It is unsure whether or not the Professor will make a full recovery, but one thing is for sure. The scars on his neck will only add to the terrifying character that is Severus Snape._

_I promise my Daily Prophet readers that I will keep you updated with any news._

_Yours Truly, _

_Rita Skeeter._

The article had a wizarding picture of a mediwitch trying to get into the supposed room of the potions master without letting cameras and media get too close. It was rather amusing to watch.

"Well what d'you know" Ron placed the Prophet back onto the table. "I thought he'd never wake up." Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes it did seem unlikely. But the Professor is tough. I'm sure he can withstand much worse than that." Ron scoffed as he rose from his chair.

"I'm sure he would have preferred being crucio'd to an inch of his life than attacked by that bloody snake 'Mione! Gods know I would have preferred it." He strode off towards the living room fire and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Hermione carefully pushed away from the kitchen table and waddled after her husband. Her stomach was enormous and on such a small frame, it was rather uncomfortable and at some stages, quite painful for Hermione. Ron helped as best he could, but with his Auror work and late hours, it wasn't enough. Hermione relied more on Ginny and her three-year-old James. They were much more helpful than Ron.

Harry and Ginny had gotten married a week before Ron and Hermione had as Ginny had fallen pregnant and Harry refused to let his child be born a bastard. They had had a small marriage and now they had a small family. What's more, Ginny was pregnant again! It wouldn't have surprised Hermione in the slightest if the Potter family became as big as the Weasley family.

"Well I have to leave now. I'll see you later alright?" Ron planted a slightly sloppy kiss on Hermione's cheek and gave her stomach a quick rub. "For luck" he grinned.

"I'm not a Buddha Ronald!" Hermione called to him as he stepped into the green flames. Ron just gave a sheepish grin as he disappeared off to work at the Ministry. "He would probably be meeting Harry there right this instant." Hermione mumbled to no one in particular as she trudged back to the kitchen to clean up.

As she entered the room, her eye caught the sight of the discarded paper and her hormones began to play havoc with her. Tears began to spill down her face. Only a few, but enough to make a promise to her child and to Severus Snape. "When he's a little better, we'll go visit him," she said to her stomach, rubbing it all the while.

And then the tears stopped and Hermione carried on with her day as if nothing had happened.


	3. The Decision

"Ronald I can't do this anymore! I just can't!" Hermione yelled exasperatingly at her husband. Ron had been home all week while she slaved her ass off at the Ministry of Magic. He had promised to do the house work and to look after Rose for the week as he had been out of a job. His department had no longer found a need for him as his sitting and doing nothing was well, not getting anything achieved.

"'Mione! Stop yelling. Rosie's asleep" Ron held a finger towards his lips and pointed at the sofa in the living room. There indeed slept a little girl, no younger than five years old. Her hair shone a brilliant red in the shaft of light that fell upon her, though her hair was of a browner colour. It just depended on what light she was in. the girl stirred, but didn't waken and Hermione lowered her voice.

They had found out after Rose had turned three that there was no more than a sibling type love between Ron and Hermione. They had tried more than once to light the fire that had been there for years, but alas it never returned. At first Ron had blamed Hermione herself for not being home enough, though he was gone just as often as she.

They had bickered and fought and in the end had come up with the idea of staying together and putting on a show for Rosie until she was of an age to understand that her mummy and daddy didn't love each other anymore. Then they decided they would go their separate ways.

Hermione being the prepared witch tat she was had told Ronald that he could keep the house as it had been most of his money that had bought it, and that she would have primary custody over their daughter. Ron had debated over this for weeks but after having been told by his mother that Hermione was right let it go.

"What can't you do anymore 'Mione?" Ron placed his hands on her shoulders in order to keep her upright in case she collapsed. Hermione let a stray tear fall down her face and gestured around her. "This! The acting! I can't keep doing it!" She took several breaths to calm herself down. Ron, to her surprise let go of her shoulders and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I knew this was going to happen sooner rather than later." He placed his red head into his hands and took a breath to steady himself before he continued. "'Mione, we both know that you want to leave. And I am ready to accept it. I'll even help you pack if you like." Hermione's jaw nearly hit the floor. Ron was admitting defeat and was bowing out gracefully. "What will I say to Rose?" Ron rubbed his along his jaw and sighed. "You're a clever girl. You'll find something… For now you could say that you and her are going on a…. holiday or something?" It would have to suffice.

Hermione nodded her head and wiped away her tears. Striding over to the red head sitting at the table, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Thank you Ron" She chanced a glance towards the sleeping form on the sofa. "We'll go get ready and be gone by morning." Ron nodded glumly as Hermione left his side and approached her daughter.

Gently shaking her awake, Hermione embraced her child tightly and then whispered into her hair. "C'mon Rosie dear. Go pack your bags and toys. You and Mummy are going on a holiday." Being a tired six year old, Rose just nodded and trudged off to her room to do her mother's bidding.

Only then did Hermione look back at her husband and find him sobbing silently into his hands. She however, would not be wasting her time crying when there were seven thousand things she needed to do before she could leave. And writing to Harry and Ginny was one of them.

Sitting down and beginning her short detailed explanation letter to the two of them, she could only hope that things would turn out for the best.


End file.
